


Surmountable Jealousy

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Everybody's Hiding Something [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Mutation, Physical Mutations, School Project, Smut, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to work on the project with Kurt can be more stressful than one might think. The two of you talk to the Maximoffs about mutations through families, which is fun considering you get on with Pietro, but also distinctly horrible considering Pietro likes to give indiscreet nudges and winks to you whenever Kurt says something. All that plus the tensions rising between both mismatched couples at Mutant High- Kurt and you have a moment, and Alex is worried about Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surmountable Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently binge watched the entire series of X-Men: Evolution (and heavily recommend that everyone with a love of X-Men watch it!) and have incorporated some of that Kurt in here. Enjoy and review!

"Hey, Y/N," a voice called through your bedroom door, adding a knock just to make sure.

Groaning, you rolled over and grumbled into the pillow, "What-time-is-it," in a string of words.

"Err," the voice stammered- your sleep addled brain detected a distinct German accent lacing the words. "Vell, it is nearly noon and ve have still not started the Professor's project..."

Your eyes flew open. "Shit!" you swore, diving out of bed and rolling onto the floor in a tangled mess of limbs and blankets. "Sorry!" you shouted in the direction of the door as you struggled to pull a t-shirt over your head and stumbled towards the en suite bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute, Kurt!"

"Zat is OK, Y/N," he assured you, still standing outside your door. You heard a definite chuckle.

Peeing quickly, you grabbed your toothbrush and jammed some toothpaste on it before shoving it unceremoniously into your mouth. Brushing your teeth as you haphazardly pulled on some jeans, you clattered out of the door and almost bowled over Kurt on your way.

"Shi' Kur'!" you exclaimed around your toothbrush as you rolled over on the floor and accepted his hand to pull you up. Lurching towards the water fountain protruding out of the wall opposite, you leaned over and spat the toothpaste into it before tossing your toothbrush into your room through the open door, slamming it behind you. "Sorry about that," you mumbled sheepishly, flushing scarlet, "Didn't notice the time."

He chortled and shrugged. "Zat is fine, Y/N," he told you. "Now ve have got ze whole day to get on vith ze project."

Through the middle of a yawn, you nodded blearily and didn't protest when he took your hand again and teleported the both of you to the lounge sofa. Slumping down onto the soft cushions, you snuggled under one of the fleecy blankets and mumbled something incomprehensible to Kurt, who only managed to catch the words 'breakfast' and 'me'.

Chuckling quietly, the teleporter zapped himself off to the kitchen to make you some toast and coffee. When he returned, you were buried almost entirely under blankets and muffled snores were emanating from beneath them.

With a loud bang, he slammed the plate on the table and watched with a mischievous smile as you shot upright, sending blankets and cushions flying everywhere as you gasped out, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Glaring at him as you realised who it was, you snatched the toast and nibbled at it as he pulled out the project you'd both done so far. "Right, I have finished ze first part," he started, "How are you doing on ze third?"

Producing a wad of rolled up sheets from your pocket, you clumsily thrust them at him and fell back onto the sofa with a rattling yawn.

"Vow, you have finished alveady," he said. "Zis is veally very gute, Y/N. How did you manage to get all of zis done so quickly? I thought ze third part was bigger than ze first?""

Shrugging, you told him, "I didn't sleep last night so I thought I might as well get it started...and then I finished it."

A flash of concern crossed his features before he smiled, baring sharpened canines for a moment- your heart fluttered uncontrollably. "How come?" he asked, feigning a casual air.

Frowning at the poor act- or maybe it was actually really good and you were just discovering a new mutation that could detect lying or perhaps he was just being casual- you sighed. "I don't know," you lied. In truth, you'd been fantasising about Kurt until ungodly hours and forgotten how to sleep, "I guess it was just one of those nights?"

The matter was dropped and the two of you delved into a long session of work involving the second part: genetic mutation inheritance (family trees and such.)

"I don't have any mutant relatives," Kurt told you, averting his gaze as he added bitterly, "Vell, if you don't count Mystique, but she doesn't count."

You awkwardly chewed your lip as you watched him battle with two opposing consciences. "Kurt..." you started.

"It doesn't matter," he concluded, turning back to you. "So, vhat about you? Do you have any mutant relations?"

Blowing a raspberry between your lips, you stared at the ceiling and thought back hard. In truth, you couldn't remember much about your past, let alone your family, but something vague about a little boy who could burn things with his hands stuck in your mind.

"I can't remember much about my old family," you admitted, "I think they're the ones who sent me off to Trask. But they did a pretty good job of wiping that from my memory while I was in the lab, so I don't know much-"

Kurt's expression was looking more and more horrified as you continued talking absently and normally as though what you were saying was perfectly usual.

"-I do sometimes dream about this little dark-haired boy who could burn things with his hands. I think, maybe, he was my brother?" you finished, finally looking at Kurt who was frowning at you.

"You have these dreams often?" he asked curiously.

"Umm, yeah, I guess."

"Zen, vhy have you not talked to ze Professor about zis?" he accused. "Y/N, if you are remembering things about your past, zen you need to go to ze Professor so he can help you vith it."

Looking down at your hands guiltily, you huffed, "Yeah, I know, but come on, let's just get this stupid project over with."

Nightcrawler gave you one last pointed look before shuffling the papers in front of him and suggesting, "So how about we go talk to Pietro and Wanda?"

One corner of your lip twitched up as you agreed.

* * *

You found Pietro in the drama hall, running in a blur around the stage painting and decorating the set for the drama club's next performance. The gloriously painted colours of Venice's canals sparkled in the overhead lights; Queen was blaring out of the speakers of a ratty old boombox and Pietro was singing along loudly as he zipped about the stage.

"Oh-hey-guys-didn't-see-you-come-in," he said all in less than half a breath, startling Kurt who teleported ten feet away on pure instinct.  "Sorry, did-I-scare-ya?" Pietro asked with a wicked grin curving his features as he dashed to Kurt's side. "I-have-that-effect-on-people."

Giggling, you stepped forwards and patted Kurt's shoulder. "Sorry, he can be a bit hectic at the best of times," you explained, slapping Pietro on the arm- who had the good grace to stay still so that you could.

The silver-haired speedster just shrugged sheepishly before returning to his work at the other end of the room on the stage. You noticed he had his hair tied back into a loose ponytail and that he was wearing one of his old shirts that hung a bit too loosely on him over a pair of jeans that fitted a bit too tightly on him. All in all, your old friend was actually looking pretty hot today and you smirked at the idea as you subtly checked out his ass in those all-too-familiar worn jeans.

Out of the corner of your eye, you swear you saw a muscle in Kurt's jaw twitch but passed it off as just a flick of the light.

"What-are-ya-doing-down-here-anyway?" Pietro asked, zipping past the both of you in a tunnel of wind before reappearing on the other side of the hall with three fresh buckets of paint and zooming back down to the stage. "This-about-the-Professor's-project? I-heard-several-people-asking-Oscar-about-his-parents. Nobody-seems-want-to-talk-to-Kaserina-or-Brodiline-but-that's-probably-because-neither-of-them-speak-much-English-and-nobody's-asked-me-yet..."

You detected a slight note of pouting and slowed the air in the room down enough to get a good look a him, confirming that the speedster was indeed pouting.

"Hey!" he snapped, when he found that you'd lifted him off the ground so that his fast-moving legs weren't touching anything and he wasn't moving anywhere. "What'd-you-do-that-for?"

"You know if you stopped teasing people about their speed and stealing their stuff, then they'd probably be a bit more inclined to come and ask you about your mutant family history," you told him, folding your arms and raising an eyebrow.

He huffed and squirmed mid-air. "I can and will tornado your ass if you don't put me down, Y/N," he threatened in a grumpy mumble, already starting to twist his body mid-air to show you how serious he was.

"Err," Kurt interjected, "perhaps not? Ve only vant to know about you and your sister's abilities and possibly any other relatives you might have?"

Grumbling quietly about stupid element control mutants, Pietro didn't unfold his tightly crossed arms until you settled him back on his feet. As soon as he was back on the ground, Pietro whizzed right up to your side and scooped you up into his arms.

"Let's go talk to my sister then, eh?" he said with a grin. "Race you there, blue," he shot at Kurt, before suddenly you were flying through the air at a remarkable speed with the mansion's insides flashing past your vision. Knowing that Pietro could see every little thing due to his mutational benefits did its job in comforting you; it also helped that he had ran with you before- usually when you were nicking stuff from stores together.

In an instant, you were in the grounds where Wanda and some of the other children were practising their mutations.

"Hey, Wanda," you greeted as you hopped down out of Pietro's arms and smiled at his twin sister- who everyone called his 'little sister' because Pietro liked to remind them all that he was a whole twelve minutes older than her. "Are you doing anything particularly important right now?"

The brunet glanced over at her teacher, who was focussed on another pupil at that moment, before turning back and shaking her head. "Nope, I'm free," she told you. "What's up?"

"Vell, ve are doing a project for the Professor," a voice said behind you. Peering over your shoulder for a second, you grinned at Kurt who was looking at Wanda, "and vere vondering if you and your brother could tell us a little about your mutations and any other family members who have zem?"

Nodding enthusiastically, it took only a moment before Wanda agreed and Pietro ran you over to the lounge as Kurt teleported himself and Wanda to the same place. You arrived at approximately the same time, though you saw the boys shooting each other competitive glares.

"Thanks, Kurt," Wanda thanked, brushing her fingertips over Kurt's blue forearm and licking her lips flirtatiously.

You stood there shocked for a moment before sitting down grumpily and asking with a sharp edge to your tone, "So, Wanda, you can make stuff move, huh? Wow, that must be so cool." The dry sarcasm made all three of them look at you with a frown. Realising yourself, you spluttered over a quick apology and reworded it. "Sorry, so you're a telekinetic, Wanda?"

"Umm, yeah," she nodded warily. "I produce a sort of red mist when I use my powers. I can move objects and people. It's mainly in my hands."

"So, do you not have any physical mutations apart from zat?" Kurt asked interestedly, unconsciously hiding his three-fingered hands in the deep pockets of his favourite navy blue hoodie.

“Umm, no, not really,” Wanda replied, smiling at Kurt.

You fought down a growl that was rumbling in your chest when Kurt returned it warmly, his tail flicking happily to the side of him. Sneaking a peek at your own tail, which was wrapped firmly around your waist, you let the powerful muscles relax a bit and it uncurled to lay against the sofa cushion.

Pietro, who was sat beside you, glanced down and danced a fingertip across the tough purple skin, sending a comforting warmth through you. You needn’t be jealous of Wanda. First of all, the idea of Kurt returning your feelings in the slightest was ludicrous, and secondly, you had one of your best friends right beside you.

“Y/N?”

Snapping out of your thoughts, you looked to Kurt who was frowning at you with a raised eyebrow.

 _Nope_ , you decided, _there is no way I could imagine that handsome son of a bitch dating my best friend’s twin sister. I think I would tear the entire mansion down in a ‘freak earthquake/twister.’_

“What?” you replied dumbly.

“Are you vriting any of zis down?” he asked pointedly, nodding towards his notebook and pen which sat on the coffee table.

Taking them up, you grinned and nodded. “Yes, sir!”

He rolled his eyes but you ignored him and turned to Wanda, “What were you saying? Telekinetic, red mist, hands, move people and objects, no physical mutation?” Jotting all of that down, you awaited further instruction with the nib of the pen poised above the paper.

“That’s all about me,” she shrugged, pointing at her twin. “Pietro, you tell them about your mutations. You can tell them about any relatives too, you know more about that than I do. I need to go back outside anyway, I think Logan might notice if I’m gone.”

“Oh yeah,” Kurt laughed, “I forgot you had Mr Howlett for zis period. Have fun explaining your absence.”

Sticking her tongue out at him, she disappeared around the corner before her brother or Kurt could offer their speedy services to get her there.

“Right,” you sighed, bracing yourself, “Go for it, Pie.”

Shooting you a grin, Pietro started talking at super speed, “So-I-have-the-mutation-to-run-super-fast-I-can-also-think-real-fast-it’s-how-I-keep-up-with-everything-‘cause-it-would-get-really-confusing-if-I-couldn’t. I-can-also-make-other-stuff-move-real-fast-like-if-I-vibrate-my-hands-super-fast-on-glass-or-something-I-think-Hank-or-Charles-or-someone-said-that-I-was-transferring-molecular-energy-or-something-or-other-to-it-and-made-it-go-super-fast-too-and-it-shattered. It-was-totally-awesome.”

Taking less than a second to draw breath, he continued, “As-for-mutations-in-the-rest-of-my-family: my-little-sister-Lorna-has-been-showing-signs-of-manifestation-or-whatever-the-Professor-likes-to-call-it-Wanda-reckons-she’ll-be-telepatic-but-I’ve-seen-her-make-her-hands-disappear-when-she-watches-Mum’s-horror-films-so-I-reckon-she’s-gonna-be-an-invisible-girl! Which’d-be-dead-cool-‘cause-then-I-can-teach-her-the-trade!”

“The ‘trade’ being shoplifting?” you interrupted with a pointed eyebrow.

Pietro shrugged and sing-songed, “ _Guilty_!”

Behind you, Kurt shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like a scornful ‘ _Kleptomaniac_.’

Ignoring him, you waved for Pietro to go on.

“Right-well-as-for-other-family-members-you-probably-know-about-Magneto,” he carried on. “I-mean-I-would’ve-appreciated-it-if-Charles-or-my-mum-had-told-me-about-him-being-my-father-before-I-broke-him-out-of-the-Pentagon-”

“Magneto’s your father?!” Kurt exclaimed, making you jump. “And _you’re_ ze one who broke into ze Pentagon?!”

“ _Guilt_ -” Pietro started, but you cut him off quickly. “Yeah, there’s a whole load of things you don’t wanna know about Pietro, but never mind that. So you’ve got your two sisters and Magneto, anyone else?”

Pietro thought for a moment. “I-don’t-think-so,” he concluded. “Possibly-our-aunt-Marge: Wanda-swears-down-that-she’s-an-empath-but-I-think-she-just-has-that-effect-on-people.”

“Ok, well I think that’s all we need, Pie,” you told him, smiling.

He grinned, then pointedly flicked his eyes from the two of you, “So-I-guess-I’ll-just-leave-you-two-alone-then…”

Your eyes widened and you mentally begged Pietro to shut his trap and speed off already.

“ _Alo-o-one_ ,” Pietro reiterated, nudging you in the arm. You poked him harshly in the ribs with the end of your tail and hissed, “Piss off already, Speedy.”

He just winked at you and disappeared in a silvery blur.

“Sorry about that,” you apologised, spinning on the sofa to face Kurt, “Pietro can be…well…he can be Pietro.” You held your arms out helplessly and gave a sheepish shrug.

Kurt hung his head and chuckled quietly, flashing white canines which spurred on a sudden wave of all kinds of inappropriate thoughts.

“So, umm,” Kurt mumbled looking back up again and nervously chewing on his bottom lip. “You are, err, I mean to say, you and Pietro…are you, umm…”

Furrowing your brow, you peered up into his golden eyes and said, “Come on, Kurt, spit it out.”

Inhaling deeply, he blurted out, “So, umm, how long have you and, err, Pietro, b-been seeing each other?”

Casting your mind back, you answered, “Well, we’ve been friends since I came to the mansion because he could run quick enough to get me out of here whenever I had a nightmare and caused an earthquake.” Laughing without much humour, you went on, “It happened more than I’d like to admit, but Pietro could get into my bedroom and carry me out the mansion before I caused much damage. I suppose we’ve been best friends since then.”

Kurt looked like he had when Pietro had beaten him in a race a few weeks back: slightly heartbroken, miserable and more than a little envious. “Vell, you make a good couple,” he ground out, which caught your attention and caused you to laugh suddenly.

He looked up at you sharply. “Vhat is so funny?”

“Me and Pietro aren’t dating!” you assured him, curling your clawed hand around his three-fingered one without realising. “We’re just friends!”

“You are?” he checked, his features lighting up.

“Of course we’re only friends,” you said, nodding and squeezing your fingers.

He pouted. “But you vere checking out his arsch in ze stage hall?”

Choking back more laughter, you gasped out, “He was wearing my jeans! I was checking to see if the little hole on the right back pocket was there- and it was by the way, remind me to steal those back later.”

Kurt’s eyes flicked down to where you were holding his hand and stayed there as he asked, “So…you are not seeing anybody zen?”

“N-no,” you stammered out as you remembered yourself and retracted your hand from his awkwardly- what the hell were you _doing_?! You can’t just hold his _hand_! What do you think he’s gonna do? He’s Kurt Wagner! Nightcrawler! Just how many girls had a crush on him! And why should he ever choose you-?

Your thoughts were silenced as Kurt’s cool blue lips pressed against yours.

Eyes widening as you sat there, stock still with no idea of moving ever again, you watched as Kurt leaned back and blushed almost indigo. “I-I-I’m sorry, Y/N, so sorry,” he spluttered, shyly tucking his fringe behind one ear and moving to get up and leave.

To stop him, you uncontrollably found yourself reaching out and pulling him down with a handful of his navy hoodie enclosed in your grip. Tugging him back down to the sofa, you crushed your lips to his and let your eyes close this time. He soon fell into the kiss and gently pushed you down onto the nest of cushions and blankets still there from this morning.

Licking his way into your mouth, you sighed as the teleporter dragged his fangs teasingly across your bottom lip and sucked on the tip of your tongue. Tangling one purple hand in his dark blue hair, you slid the other down between your bodies until it was at his waistband. Slipping one clawed finger under the waistband, you dragged your claw lightly across the skin and grinned wickedly into the kiss when he shivered bodily.

Breaking apart from your lips, Kurt kissed his way down your jaw and to your neck. Stretching your head back, you bared your neck to him and he licked his rough, cat-like tongue up the expanse of skin, pausing to suck and nibble deep bruises into the delicate purple- leaving almost black love bites spotting your neck and sternum. As he traced his fingers across your stomach, he bunched up your flimsy sweater in his fingers and reached underneath it to skate across the stretch of skin there, you hooked a leg around his waist and groaned loudly.

Moving your hand further down his trousers, you found the band of his boxers and pulled it to let it snap against his skin, smirking at his hissed breath against the hollow of your throat. Letting your fingers disappear below the band of his boxers, you found his cock and smiled when you dragged your fingers across it and felt it jump to life in your hand.

He moaned but a second later you found both of your hands held tightly above your head with his tail wrapped around your wrists. Shooting you a sly smirk, he leant back down and ceased your protests with a passionate kiss; one of his hands was still under your shirt caressing your side, and the other was palming your arse cheek through your jeans.

Beating your tail against the floor, you growled and squirmed under his grip of your wrists. Shoving a leg between yours, Kurt ground his hips down against yours and you both gasped at the friction; you could feel heat pool in your abdomen and wetness in your knickers. Kurt’s cock was hard against your thigh and you wanted so badly to touch it or yourself that the restraint around your wrists was driving you slowly insane.

On a surge of hormones, you snarled and used your slightly increased strength to flip the both of you over, releasing your hands from his grip and straddling his hips. “Hmph,” you smirked, looking down at him and running your tongue over your lips.

With a quick movement, the point of your tail poised itself over his jeans’ waistband and slipped below, curling around his hard and cock and giving a light, teasing pull that had him gasping and writhing beneath you with his eyes clenched shut.

Continuing to stroke his cock with your tail, you leant over and locked his lips with yours, stealing kiss after kiss from him as you let his hands mess themselves in your hair and burrow themselves under your shirt.

It felt as if the mansion was actually shaking as you ground your crotch down against his and something deep, growling and _beast_ coil in your stomach.

“Y/N!”

At the sudden cry of your name from the doorway into the lounge, you leapt off of Kurt with a muffled yelp and turned to see Alex stood watching you with a horrified – _and slightly traumatised_ \- expression marring his features. His interruption served to bring you back down to Earth and you swore as you realised that the mansion _was_ actually shaking.

“There’s a fire raging around the grounds, a tornado on the third floor, a lightning storm outside and a _fucking_ earthquake threatening to shake this house to the ground!” he yelled at you over the sudden roar of wind smashing against the windows.

Inhaling deeply, you didn’t notice Kurt teleporting instinctively at Alex’s sudden entrance, or Alex screaming at you, all you could see as you closed your eyes was the energy around you. Harnessing the elements surrounding the mansion as though they were physical things, you clenched your fists and drug them inwards, into yourself and felt the heat of the fire, the chaos of the wind, the electricity of the lightning and the rumbling of the earthquake soak deep into your skin and deep into your being.

The beast inside you roared and clawed inside of you as it felt the onslaught of pure energy crashing into your figure as the wind whipped your hair around and beat against your form.

With a deep, rattling breath, you collapsed onto your knees and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The blackness of your mind lasted only a second but felt as though you were trapped in there for an eternity.

“Y/N? Y/N?” Alex pleaded, shaking you awake.

Groaning and lifting a palm to press against your pounding head, you mumbled, “Is everyone OK? I didn’t hurt anyone did I? Is it all gone?”

“Yeah, yeah, Y/N, it’s all gone,” the blond assured you as he lifted you onto the sofa. “Everything’s fine. But what the hell happened? I was running around through all of that looking for you, everything was in chaos- I thought you’d been getting better at your control?”

“I have,” you brushed him off, already striding off to the door and peering around it to see any evidence of damage. “But it, umm, sometimes falters if I’m feeling particularly emotional…”

Alex grimaced. “Yeah, like when you’re getting it on with fuzzy blue teleporters?” he retorted.

Wincing, you turned back to him and offered a guilty half-smile.

He rolled his eyes. “Let’s go survey the damage, then.”

* * *

As it turns out, the majority of the damage had been repaired when you’d taken in all of the energy of the rampaging elements.

“Huh,” you mused, “Well that’s either really lucky or I’m getting good.”

Alex chuckled scathingly. “I’m sure it’s the former.”

Sticking out your tongue, you peered around and frowned. “Where’s Hank by the way?” you asked. “I don’t think I’ve seen him for a little while.”

Blushing scarlet against his pale skin, Alex turned his gaze down to his shoes and shuffled uncomfortably before admitting, “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about earlier.” At your inclined brow, he expanded, “Hank hasn’t been talking to be as much lately, and I was, umm, I was kinda, err…I was worried about him…” The last sentence came out as a quiet mutter.

At that comment, you frowned deeply.

“What do you mean he hasn’t spoken to you much?” you pressed.

Scuffing his toe along the carpet, Alex said, “Well, we always used to talk and stuff, and I noticed he wasn’t at dinner yesterday because he always sits next to me and talks about his experiments. And he wasn’t at breakfast this morning either because he always makes an extra slice of toast and I steal it. And I know he didn’t have lunch because I left a plate of his favourite pizza in the fridge and it’s untouched- apart from when Bobby tried to steal it.” He sighed and hung his head. “I think he’s in one of his scientist flunks again and has locked himself in his lab. Please help me get him out of there, Y/N, I don’t want him to avoid me…”

A small smile spread slowly across your lips as you searched Alex’s eyes and found nothing but sincerity and concern and sadness.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” you asked softly.

The blond looked up sharply and spluttered for a second before slumping back against the wall and burying his head in his hands miserably. “I love him so much…” he groaned, his voice muffled against his palms. “I don’t know how to act around him and I keep making an idiot of myself and I _hate_ it. But…I just want to know that he’s ok.”

You took a step forwards and prised Alex’s hands from his face and wrapped him up in a tight hug. “You’re my best friend, Alex,” you mumbled into the warmth of his shoulder, “and yes, most of the time you do act like an idiot.” His body shook slightly with laughter. “But we all love you anyway, so let’s go down and force your furry blue scientist out of his hidey hole.”


End file.
